


Feline Friend (Cat Communications Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Charles the cat whisperer, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Now that Charles and Erik are living together, their cat no longer has to travel between the two apartments everyday. Understandably, boredom has led to it acting out. Charles thinks finding him a friend might help.





	Feline Friend (Cat Communications Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Communications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670431) by [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05). 
  * In response to a prompt by [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



Alex is a demon cat from hell. No one will ever be able to convince Erik otherwise. Ever. Erik has the tiniest bit of gratitude for the cat, considering he’d been the one to help Charles and Erik find each other. If not for Alex, they wouldn’t be in the midst of moving in together. Unfortunately, Alex sees to be incredibly annoyed that his humans are now living together. 

Erik had assumed that Alex would be ecstatic. After all, with Charles and Erik in the same apartment, Alex won’t have to spend his time traveling between apartments. No choosing what human to be with, no getting stuck out in the rain, no miscommunications over what his favorite treats are, no getting lost because of overzealous little girls. It seems absolutely logical that Alex would be happy about this move. Of course, Erik seems to have forgotten that Alex works with the skewed logic of cats from hell. 

“Maybe he needs a friend?” Charles suggests, when they’re patching up the curtains after Alex had shredded them in an attempt to open the window. Again. For the third time this week. Erik is almost starting to embrace the grunge chic look of torn curtains. 

Erik rolls his eyes. “A friend? Alex hates all living creatures. He tolerates us because we feed him. Why would we subject another poor cat to this?” 

“He’s probably just bored! He’s not making trips anymore, so he needs something to keep him entertained,” Charles explains. “That’s why he needs a friend.” 

“We’re going to adopt another cat no matter what I say, aren’t we?” 

“Pretty much, yes.” 

\------------

Erik drives them to the animal shelter the very next day. He’s still not sure how he feels about getting a second cat in the house, but if it’ll make Charles happy, he’ll gladly do it. To be fair, he’d also not been sure how he felt about getting Alex in the first place and look how it turned out. He’ll give the new member of the family a chance, at least. 

In the shelter, Erik walks along behind Charles while he wheels through the aisles. He’s already spotted a few that might be good candidates for the house. Healthy and playful, strong enough to put up with Alex’s antics, but not so feisty that they’ll end up fighting through every waking moment. So of course Charles ends up enamored with some little blind thing that looks like it might fall apart if anyone touches it too harshly. 

“Oh, Erik! This one’s perfect!” Charles exclaims

Erik leans down to inspect the cat, frowning. It’s missing one eye and the other was so clouded up, Erik is sure it can’t see a thing. Not to mention that the poor thing is cowering in a corner of its cage, mewling pathetically. “It wouldn’t last a second with Alex.” 

“Nonsense.” Charles picks up the information card and skims it briefly. “His name is Scott and he’s a three month old orphan. Maybe Alex can be like a big brother to him! He’ll warm up, I’m sure.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” Erik asks. 

“He will,” he insists. 

“You really want this one?” Erik sighs. He knows defeat when he sees it. When Charles nods, Erik reaches into the cage and picks up little Scott. Predictably, the poor thing trembles in fear until he’s put on Charles’ lap. “Your the cat whisperer. Calm it down.” 

“Oh, welcome to the family, little Scotty! We’re going to have the most lovely little home.” 

\------

Erik fully expects Alex to hiss and attack the other cat as soon as he spots it. He warns Charles of this, but Charles remains stubbornly sure that the cats will grow fond of each other eventually. Regardless of how optimistic Charles chooses to be, Erik prepares himself for war when they go home and introduce the two cats to one another. He’s a tiny bit relieved, but mostly annoyed when it turns out Charles was right. 

Alex takes one look at the new kitten and immediately steps over to start grooming him. For his part, Scott calms down as soon as he’s around Alex and snuggles up to his side. Predictably, Charles coos and pulls out his phone to take an obscene amount of pictures. 

“Oh, how adorable! See, Erik, I told you they would warm up to each other.” Charles grins up at Erik and despite his better judgement, Erik can’t bring it in himself to be annoyed by it. 

“Of course, motek.” He nods. “How could I ever forget you’re the cat whisperer? I hope you’re right about your little theory and Alex will start behaving with a new friend around.” 

  
  


\---

Unsurprisingly, Alex doesn’t start behaving at all. He merely gains a new partner in crime for all his mischief. Charles is hopelessly charmed, while Erik is just doing his best to stay afloat. This is his life now. At the mercy of two cats and his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
